


I Think I'm Falling For You

by thunderwear



Series: Remember Stories [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, M/M, also keith does, its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderwear/pseuds/thunderwear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance supposes that Keith doesn't speak Spanish.<br/>Lance supposes wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I'm Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

> I only speak Spanish on like an elementary level so if there are mistakes, do not be afraid to correct me. It would be much appreciated.

When Keith was eight, he was sent to live with his third foster family. During the introductions, everything was all very normal, a process he had been through it twice already. There was a mother, Sophia, and a father Daniel and three children, two older and one younger than Keith.

What wasn't usual about the family was the fact that they all spoke Spanish. At first they had tried to keep it more English around the house out of consideration to Keith, but old habits die hard and so more and more, the family would speak Spanish around the house, so much so that Keith found himself learning Spanish in order to keep up. By the time he had to leave nearly three years later, he was practically fluent.

This wasn't a fact that Keith broadcasted around, it was just a small part of him that came in handy time to time. It was never a problem or anything until he was taken from earth in a giant blue lion and became a part of team Voltron.

Not to say that it was actually a problem.

Keith tended to get along well with people. He wasn't overly social, but that didn't mean people didn't like him. At least until a certain cargo pilot came onto the scene. From the moment Lance helped him save Shiro, they had argued and bickered and been general pains in each other's asses.

Not that Keith didn't like Lance. To be honest, Keith had kind of a crush on him, but like he was going to say anything.

This continued until one night when everyone in the castle was-supposed to be-asleep and Keith was up wandering the halls of the castle. He was surprised to hear someone stirring in one of the rooms on remote hallway in the castle and he gripped the handle of his knife tightly as he made his way through the open door.

He relaxed his grip when he found that it was Lance sitting by one of the wall of the room. Well, less of a wall and more of a window. In fact, as Keith took in the whole room, he was astounded to see that the entire room was covered in windows, floor to ceiling that lent to a magnificent view of the stars. He couldn't help but let an exclamation of wonder escape his lips.

At Keith's small noise, Lance turned around and let out an undignified screech when he saw Keith. He hastily turned his head back to face the window.

"What are you doing here, Mullet?" He asked with a slight wobble in his voice.

"Looking around," Keith said, walking closer to Lance, "What are you doing here?"

Lance sniffed and said, "I'm just enjoying the view."

Keith made it over to Lance and sat down. "This late?"

Lance jumped a little at how close Keith was but didn't turn to face him. There was a brief pause before Lance shrugged.

Keith didn't say anything else, content to just look at the brilliant stars until Lance sniffled again and wiped a hand quickly over his cheek.

"Are you crying?" Keith asked, concerned.

Lance tried to turn his face farther away. "No," he said, but the tremble in his voice said otherwise.

Keith stared at the back of Lance's head for a moment considering what to do. He thought briefly about laying a consoling hand on his back, but decided against it. Instead, he said softly, "I miss earth too."

It wasn't necessarily true. Sure Keith missed his little shack and his rocking chair and his cycle, but he had no one to miss back on earth. Still, he understood kind of what Lance was feeling. It was sort of what he had been feeling when Shiro disappeared.

"You're worried that you will never see them again, never hear their voices again. Worried that you'll never hear them laugh or get a hug from them. Worried that they don't miss you as much as you miss them."

Lance turned to face Keith, eyes red and puffy, tracks of tears drying on his face, and said, "Do you miss your family?"

Keith looked down at his lap. "I don't really have a family back on Earth."

"Oh," Lance said softly.

They sat in silence for a couple of moments before Keith spoke again. "I might not have a family on Earth, but I firmly believe that I have a family here, with the team. The same goes for you. We are here for you."

Lance smiled softly and nudged Keith's shoulder. "Thanks.

Keith nudged Lance's shoulder back. "Anytime."

They sat there under the stars until Lance started to doze off, leaning against Keith's side. Keith let him for a minute before he shook his awake. "Time to go to bed," he said.

Lance didn't argue, just shuffled along with Keith as they made their way back to their rooms.

Keith went to sleep with a smile on his face that night.

-0-

After that, it became common occurrence for them both to be found sitting in that room, looking up at the stars. Sure, they still bickered, but it had more of a teasing to it and less of a bite.

They laughed at Hunk's jokes and teased Pidge together; they even started training together sometimes. The team was functioning better than ever until Lance started acting weird.

One day, seemingly at random, while they were all in the common room and Keith was quieting down after laughing at a story Shiro was telling, Lance just stopped with a sudden gasp and a whispered, "Oh," before he jumped up and grabbed Hunk by the arm before pulling him from the room.

It was weird, but Lance was weird and so Keith didn't really think anything of it. Except for the fact that since that moment, Lance started ignoring him. He wouldn't train with him and he wouldn't sit by him while they ate, he wouldn't even join Keith in their special room. It was miserable.

It got so bad that it started to affected their ability to form Voltron.

One day after a brutal training session, Shiro pulled Keith aside and asked him to try and fix whatever was going on.

That night, after supper, Keith grabbed Lance by his arm and dragged him, protesting the whole way, to the room with the windows and sat him down.

"What it your problem, Keith?" Lance exclaimed, rubbing the place on his arm where Keith had been holding.

Keith sat down in front of Lance and glared at him. "What do you mean what is my problem? What is your problem? Why are you avoiding me?"

Lance's eyes widened and he spluttered, but didn't give an answer.

"We aren't leaving until we fix this," Keith said firmly.

Lance got a defiant look in his eye before throwing hands in the air, "No puedo soportarlo más!"

Keith sat up straighter. "Uh, Lance, that was Spanish?" He asked.

Lance looked at Keith confused before realization dawned on him. "You can't understand Spanish," he said.

"Actually-"

Lance shushed him. "I have to get this out, so just be quiet for a second."

"But I-"

"Shush." Lance cleared his throat before he gave Keith an exasperated look. "En primer lugar, tus ojos no tienen el derecho de ser tan hermosos, y tu pelo! solo quiero peinarlo y pasar mis dedos a través de el! eres un gran piloto y eres hermoso! creo que me estoy enamorando de ti." He paused. "Qué te pasa?"

Keith was sitting staring wide-eyed as Lance spoke, steadily turning more and more red. "Estoy un poco sorprendido," he said.

Lance looked at Keith for a second before he realized what Keith had said, and then he gasped and tried to scramble to his feet, but Keith grabbed his arm.

"Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti, también," Keith said, his blush still staining his cheeks.

Lance blushed too, but sat back down and grabbed Keith's hand from his arm and tangled their fingers together. He stared stubbornly ahead as Keith looked at him in question and so Keith just squeezed their hands and they sat there, just staring at the stars, for the rest of the evening.

-0-

Their first kiss was rather less soft and sweet.

It was after a mission, Lance had taken a hit trying to knock Pidge out of the way from a blast. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't exactly okay either.

By the time they made it back to the hangar, Lance was aching and tired. All he was thinking about when he stumbled from his lion was a hot bath, but as he limped across the floor, he noticed Keith stalking angrily from the room.

Lance shrugged and figured he was still hyped up from the battle and left for the showers. By the time he got out and started searching for Keith, he couldn't find him. he wasn't in the training room, or his bedroom and no one had seen him. Lance finally found him pacing back and forth in their star-gazing room.

Lance stepped a ways into the room before he made himself known and when Keith finally saw him, he stalked over and shoved Lance against the wall before pressing a desperate kiss to his lips. He pulled back with a growl before whispering hoarsely, "Don't ever scare me like that again," and then stalking off towards the door.

Lance stood shocked with a hand to his lips for a second before he shook himself. "Keith," he yelled as he made his way after his boyfriend, "You can't just do that and walk away! Keith, listen to me!"

Lance caught up with Keith before he reached the door and spun him around to face him. They stared at each other for a split second before they simultaneously surged forward and met in a bruising kiss. It was messy and their teeth clacked together, but it was so real to both of them that they didn't care.

When they parted, Lance pressed their foreheads together. "I will try to be more careful next time."

"Good," Keith whispered before pressing their lips back together.

**Author's Note:**

> I did it! My C key doesn't work well so every time I typed Lance it came out Lane so that was fun.  
> Translations:  
> I can't take it anymore.
> 
> First your eyes have no right being that beautiful! And your hair! I just want to braid it and run my fingers through it! You are a great pilot and you are so beautiful. I think I'm falling for you. What's wrong?
> 
> I'm a little surprised.
> 
> I think I'm falling for you, too.


End file.
